


the love i cannot have (but must)

by queenrhaenyra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Breeding, Brother/Sister Incest, But she's still young, Daenerys is born earlier, Dominant Rhaegar, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Submissive Daenerys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenrhaenyra/pseuds/queenrhaenyra
Summary: Rhaegar has the Throne, two wives and three beautiful children. The only thing he doesn't have: his sweet sister, Daenerys. On the night before her wedding to his son, he changes that.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 36
Kudos: 269
Collections: one-shots of my fave rare pairings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Nya, I love you wifey x

With Elia, it never is love-making. It’s dutiful. He takes her from behind and she buries her face in her pillows. But he always makes her cum. He knows just the amount of pressure to apply, just the angle to fuck her in and just when to touch her swollen nub to make her scream. They might not love each other but the sex is good. She glows afterwards, her golden skin shining like a thousand stars. They don’t sleep together.

With Lyanna, it’s soft and sweet. He loves her, his Stark girl, he loves the wildness in her eyes—this part of her stole his heart. He loves kissing her fair skin, nuzzling into her neck as she palms his cock. When he slides into her cunt, he loves looking into her eyes. They breathe each other’s air, gasp each other’s names and they cum together—intertwined, lost, in love.

He’s a happy man.

He has two children with Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys.

He has a son with Lyanna, Daeron.

He freed the world from the madness his father wished to inflict upon it.

He is a King, a husband and a father—and he’s good at all of it.

He is also a brother.

+

He’s always felt overly protective of Daenerys. He treats her like one of his children, even if she is two years older than his youngest, Daeron.

She plays with his kids like they’re her siblings.

But…but, sometimes, his mind goes to dark, unbidden places.

He notices small things at first.

When she turns three and ten, she excitedly tells him that she has bled.

She wraps her small arms around his neck and bounces on his lap. “I’m a woman now,” she says giddily, her smile competing with the sun as which could shine the brightest.

In her excitement, she moves too much against him. He feels her small breasts brush against his chest—she loves wearing thin, airy dresses. He looks at her plump lips for a few seconds too long.

 _Yes,_ he thinks, his cock hardening, _you’re a woman now._

+

It goes on like this for three more years.

He resists her. Gods—it’s hard. But he does because, it’s the right thing to do.

But now…she’s all he thinks about.

Even when he fucks Elia, Daenerys is on his mind. When he’s buried deep into Lyanna’s warm cunt, Daenerys is on his mind. Daenerys, Daenerys, _Daenerys._

It’s become an obsession, a disease, a virus in his system…something he needs to fix.

She is betrothed to Daeron, his youngest son. They love each other dearly already. Rhaegar caught them kissing once, and the sting of jealousy sickened him. He was mad that his son got to kiss his sister before he did.

It’s sick, he knows.

He knows.

_He knows._

But he goes into her bedchamber one night, after Lyanna falls asleep, when it’s too dark for the gods to judge him on his sins, and bolts the door behind him. He has to have her…just once. Before his son does. She has to be _his._

“Rhae?” Her small, adorable voice is full of confusion when he approaches her in the dark. The moon is on their side, it lights up the room, just enough for him to see her sat up on her bed, her silver hair in waves around her, her thin, gauzy pink shift doing nothing to conceal the shape of her perky breasts. His mouth waters. “What are you doing here?”

“You’re getting married tomorrow, Dany. Are you happy?” He converses with her as he comes closer, sits on her bed, hands itching to grab her.

“Very,” she smiles so widely her eyes crinkle. “I love Daeron!”

He hums, jealous once more. “You’ll have to please him tomorrow night,” he murmurs and places a hand on her leg.

Her skin is smooth. She shivers as he rubs up and down, reaching her knees then moving back down. “I know,” she whispers and giggles, “I’m a bit nervous.”

He raises a brow. “I can teach you a few things,” he proposes.

“Oh?”

“Yes. How to make your husband happy.” His hand slips higher up, underneath her shift. Her skin gets hotter the closer he gets to her cunt.

“I already know my duties as a wife,” she says, sounding unsure.

“I have two, so I know a bit more than you, sister.” He teases her with his words but also his fingers, tickling the insides of her thighs.

She bites her lip, spreading her legs wider inadvertently. “A-are you sure that’s okay, Rhae?”

“Yes,” he promises and scoots closer to her, helping her out of her sleeping shift. She is bare underneath, all skin for his eyes. She is pretty, pale and pink. He wants to ruin her. “This is just so you’re more prepared, okay?”

She seems unsure but nods once. “Okay.”

He uses his hands to spread her legs apart, revealing her cunt to him. He inhales as he finds her all bare. _Prepared for Daeron. Too bad, I’m going to have her first._ Rhaegar bends his mouth to her small, pink cunt and runs his tongue along her lips. She gasps in surprise. “Relax,” he demands of her and opens his mouth on her, devouring her. He tongues at her channel, nose nestling against her little nub.

“Oh, oh, Rhae, what are you doing?” she asks, grasping at his hair.

He grunts against her. She tastes so good, so sweet, so perfect. Rhaegar suckles on her slit, burying his tongue deep inside her cunt to drink from her. When she writhes against him, he moves up to her neglected clit and begins encircling it before wrapping his lips around the nub and pulling. Two more times of this action and she is mewling and crying as she cums. He laps at every drop of her nectar. He is a man on fire, delirious for her.

It’s not enough. Tasting her sweetness is not enough. He needs to have his cock buried so deep inside of her that he won’t be able to tell where she ends, where he starts.

“Rhaegar,” Daenerys says, breathlessly, her nipples pebbled, “we shouldn’t do this.”

“We are not doing anything wrong if I am only teaching you,” he soothes her worries by kissing her inner thighs, along her calves, pressing a teasing kiss to her big toe. He goes up her wonderful, untainted body and kisses along her taut stomach. “Daeron will do this to you,” he says, wrapping his lips around her nipple, “I am only preparing you for it, my sweet sister.”

“Oh- _oh._ I-if you say so,” she stutters as he sucks on her tit, fondling the other breast.

He stares down at her body – now all flushed because of his ministrations, a light coat of sweat making her glow like an otherworldly creature – as he begins to shimmy out of his trousers, freeing his hard cock.

Her eyes widen as she stares at it.

“Have you ever seen this before, sister?”

“N-no.”

“Touch it,” he orders, not recognising his own voice. It’s full of urgency and want.

She hesitates.

Rhaegar curses. He is patient with her, he loves her but now, he needs her. He grabs at her hand and forces her small fingers to wrap around his thick, hard length. He grunts at the feeling. _Perfect._ Everything about her is…perfect. She furrows her brows as she unsurely pumps him up and down. She squeezes too hard, she moves too fast but his cock throbs for her, so it doesn’t matter. Even with her imperfections, she is perfect.

He pushes her so she is laid on the bed and he kneels in between her legs, forcing them open. Her cunt is glistening and red. The sight is too inviting.

“No,” she gasps, “you cannot put it in there! It is Daeron’s duty to deflower me, brother.”

“I know,” he gruffly answers as he takes himself in hand, aligning his purple cockhead with her perfect little cunt. “I’m just going to rub it on your slit.”

She chews on her bottom lip. “But…”

Rhaegar groans. “Please, Dany. Just a little bit. _Fuck._ ”

Her voice is soft. “O-okay.”

He runs the tip along her wet slit. They both moan at the contact. He looks down at them, their most intimate parts almost joined…but it’s not enough. It’s never fucking enough with her. He teases her with his cock, giving her small nub a few gentle taps. Daenerys gasps and wriggles, unbiddenly pushing closer against the head, her red lips teasing his leaking cockhead. She likes the way it feels, for she squeezes her eyes shut, her plump mouth forming an ‘o’ as she grinds her hot cunt against his length by herself, as he only holds himself in place for her to play with, precum oozing from the top of his dick.

“Rhaegar,” Daenerys moans.

“Yes?”

“It feels good,” she admits in a small voice, her cheeks all red.

Rhaegar nods with a pained growl. “It does, but it’s not enough. I need to put it inside, Dany.”

“But—”

“Just for a while,” he promises, “just the tip. No one will know.”

He doesn’t wait for her to answer before pushing inside of her opening, and she is so _tight_ that just the tip of him splits her open in two, his cock now throbbing inside of her wet heat. “Oh, ohhh,” she cries and starts moving, squirming against him.

“Fuck, Daenerys. Don’t move.”

She keeps doing it though, biting her lip as she grinds her cunt against him.

His restraint snaps as he thrusts inside of her, causing her to yelp.

He curses under his breath. _Yes. That’s it._ The feeling he’d been searching for all these years—being buried in his little sister’s tight, wet pussy.

“Rhaegar!” she cries, “it hurts.”

“I know,” he says, nudging his hips against her and then pulling out. Repeating it over and over again until he is fucking her at an excruciatingly slow rhythm. Her small hands wrap around his neck and he meets her in a heated, messy kiss, their tongues battling.

“Rhae, this is so wrong,” she whines but wraps her legs around his torso as he fucks her. “So wrong…”

She begins moaning, raising her hips to meet his thrusts. He loses his last ounce of control then, slamming his length in and out of her.

“Your cunt feels so good, little sister. I’m so happy I got to have it first, I got to stretch your walls and fuck you like a whore,” he whispers in her ear, using his right hand to lift her knee so he can delve into her at a deeper angle.

“Rhae.” It doesn’t sound like a protest anymore. A drawn-out moan of his name, that's as sweet to his ears as it is to his cock.

“Tell me you love your big brother’s cock. Tell me, Dany!”

“Yes, yes, I love my big brother’s cock,” she gasps, her round breasts bouncing as he pounds into her, the sounds of his heavy stones slapping against her sopping skin filling the room filthily.

His balls tighten as he rams inside of her, her velvety walls engulfing him. “I’m going to fill you with my seed. Would you want that? To carry my child?” he licks at her earlobe, twisting her nipple between his forefinger and thumb, “everyone will think it’s Daeron’s child but it’s _mine._ You’ll be carrying _my_ child inside of your womb. I’m going to fill you so fucking good.”

The image is beautiful, his sweet Dany pregnant with his children, her stomach all round and ripe carrying the product of his seed quickening in her womb. Her breasts heavy with milk…

She moans, raking her nails down his back. Rhaegar feels her little cunt tighten around his shaft, and that is all he can take. He gives her more to send her over the edge, grabbing her hips to keep her still, slamming his cock balls deep into her tight wet cunt. Her warm, slick walls milk every drop of his cum, he shoots all of it deep inside of her, remaining buried into her cunt as long as he can.

“I might still have to teach you a few things,” Rhaegar whispers, pressing a kiss into her neck, “after marriage as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

This is not an update but a super talented reader just made a fanart for this story and I absolutely had to share this with you because, wow, isn't it so gorgeous??? Thank you @OweMeOneKenobi for this! I'm absolutely in love with it. There's too little content for Rhaegar x Dany out there. I'll definitely be writing more about them in the future, and this art is giving me many ideas. ;) 

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Rhaegar/Dany fics D: Let me know your thoughts


End file.
